


Five Public Moments in Mercutio's Day (and One Private)

by deadcellredux



Category: The Teahouse
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Beads, Butt Plugs, Humor, I Tried, Kinky, Multi, Pony Play, Rimming, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, This is crack, Yuletide 2012, kinks are cool, trolling Rory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Mercutio, and you love your job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Public Moments in Mercutio's Day (and One Private)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverfoxflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/gifts).



> _I've always wanted a Mercutio-centric fic, maybe Mercutio going about an average day, sexually torturing his clients, rubbing down his toys, sexually harassing Rory etc._
> 
> OMG-- so, I got this in at the last minute, and I apologize if it is godawful. I LOVE Mercutio ~~because I'm just as much of a freak as he is~~ , and I could not resist this prompt! Uh, so this is supposed to be a 5 +1 OF SORTS, but the last part kinda went over 100 words (the first five segments are 100-word drabbles). Anyway, I guess I shouldn't explain myself, because I'm kind of... not sorry for this, and maybe I'll eventually edit/expand upon it. In any case, I hope you enjoy this mess! :)

" _Yes,_ " you hiss, as your client squirms. "Take one more, just for me? I know you can do it…"

Your client pushes his hips back, legs spread, wrists tied behind his back. You trace your fingers around his hole where it’s stretched around the next bead, and _push_ , gently, on the silicone breaching his body.

He comes hard, gasping as it slips into him, his body shaking, folding towards the mattress. You’re quick to gather him up, pull him close to you, press kisses to his sweat-dampened face. 

Mission accomplished.

If you could pat yourself on the back, you would.

+++

Rory is the worst type of virgin; he’s quiet and prudish and _too darn cute_.

This is, by _your_ standards, enough to warrant some playful teasing. You take every chance you get to remind him of how _unfortunate_ he is, with an ass like that—

“But I’m, uh, promised to Lord Reed I guess, so—“

“So _what_ , honey?” you interrupt, waving an indignant hand. “How’s Reed gonna know if you’ve had a bit of candy up in your dandy—“

“Can you _not_ call it that?” Rory squeaks, and by golly, his cheeks are as red as his hair.

+++

You’re already counting the ways in which you can rub this in that douchebag Axis’ face as your mutual client caresses your ass, slides his palms over your cheeks and you _wiggle_ , just to hear his breath catch.

He slaps you, _hard_ , and you allow yourself to moan. You feel him shudder, the front of his thigh flush against the back of yours.

“Yes, daddy, _harder_ ,” you moan, and your client obliges, landing his palm on your flesh and telling you that _you’ve been naughty_. You almost laugh, because _Axis, you moron!_

His client lost is now _your_ client hooked.

+++

You may have been joking about pony play to Rory, but you’re _certainly_ not joking now. Your current client is trotting—or _attempting_ to trot—around the room on all floors, horsetail buttplug jutting from his ass.

You lean back languid in your chair, idly cracking your riding crop in the air as he stumbles laps around you. You cross your legs as you listen to him moan and you let the tip of the crop graze the bare skin of his back as he passes.

“Not good enough,” you say, contemptuously.

His whinny is pitiful. You stroke your cock.

+++

Females often pick you when they enter the Teahouse— _well_.

You, _or_ Axis. 

But if they’ve got any brains, they’ll go for _you_.

When it comes to men and women, you have no preference. Women, however, are most interesting to you, as they are the less frequent of customers. 

But they often have very _interesting_ demands.

You’re dressed like a clown and wearing a cock ring and _choking_ your client as she babbles something about Ronald McDonald. You roll over and get on your hands and knees for her, shudder when you feel _her tongue_ against your hole. 

_Oh dear._

+++

Your shift is over, and after your final shower you shimmy into bed, smiling against the fresh, clean smell of sheets you’ve just replaced. You received a package today, and you cuddle its contents as you roll beneath your downy comforter, fiddling with settings and speeds.

It’s a VibroMatic 5000, and you _just can’t wait_ to use it.

On _someone else_ , that is. For now you sink beneath the blankets in the dark and laugh to yourself about how much Atros _freaked_ over the budget when you _insisted_ he order this thing.

You press it to your hard cock and your hips jerk with the vibration. You sigh, and let it carry you easily, effortlessly, to a blinding orgasm.

You fucking _love_ your job.


End file.
